List of characters in Project Horizons
Main characters Blackjack The protagonist and narrator, Blackjack was a security mare in Stable 99 until she left the stable with the program EC-1101, which a party of raiders assaulted her Stable in search of. She often uses shotguns and her baton, but she is skilled with a variety of firearms. Blackjack is a white unicorn with red eyes, a red and black mane, and her cutie mark is a queen and ace of spades. She travels Hoofington attempting to crack the mysteries of EC-1101 and other Great-War-era secrets. P-21 One of the limited male "breeding" population that live in the Medical section of Stable 99. After leaving Stable 99 with Blackjack, P-21 refuses to use firearms and instead sneaks around battles using all sorts of explosive weaponry, such as grenades and mines. His life in Stable 99 has left him in poor condition, and this affects him in many ways. P-21 is a blue earth pony with blue eyes and an even bluer mane. His cutie mark was replaced by the Mars symbol for males with 21 dots underneath it, in two rows of ten and then one dot under that. Morning Glory Morning Glory is an Enclave pegasus, found by Blackjack and P-21 alone in the aftermath of a battle within an Enclave station. As a trained medic, her skills in tending to wounds often proves more helpful to the members of her party than her extensive knowledge of energy weapons and how to repair them. She is later betrayed by a fellow member of the Enclave, and she is determined to set things straight. She is a light-gray pegasus with a purple mane and her cutie mark is a sunrise. Rampage An immortal Reaper, Rampage has no dirth of problems. She is often seen taking a few Mint-als, and likes to charge straight into the middle of a battle, using her size, strength, and claw weapons to rip any opponents apart. Rampage tries to figure out exactly who she is, but the clues appear one by one. She is a large off-white earth pony with red zebra stripes, usually wearing spiky armor that only covers a portion of her body; being immortal, she has less need for protection. Lacunae One of the Goddess's alicorns, Lacunae teams up with Blackjack and company after being told to do so by the Goddess. She is adept at using heavy weaponry such as miniguns, and complements this with her magical shields, teleportation, and magic arrows. Lacunae is dark blue and large like the rest of the alicorns, though she will often conceal her identity by hiding her wings under mourner's silk when in wasteland settlements. Scotch Tape When Blackjack and P-21 return to Stable 99, they bring Scotch Tape back outside with them. Scotch is young enough not to have her cutie mark, and the Wasteland wastes no time and every resource in traumatizing her. She is great at repairing and maintaining machinery, and often finds that her job in the Wasteland is to repair objects, just like in the Stable. She is a green earth pony with green eyes and a blue mane. Boo Boo is a Blank created by Project Chimera. She is completely white, has no cutie mark, and is somewhat skinny. It is a point of debate whether or not she has a soul, as she does not talk and sometimes acts more like a pet than a pony. Supporting Characters Stygius Stygius is a batpony -- a member of the species that acted as Luna's guards. He finds Blackjack alone and follows her because he finds her attractive. Psychoshy The child of Fluttershy, Psychoshy is a yellow pegasus with a pale yellow mane. Her cutie mark is similar to Fluttershy's, but the the three butterflies have razor blades for wings. She battles by flying through the air and swooping down to strike with her power hooves. She was kept in stasis until Sanguine woke her and attempted to use her for his own purposes. Xanthe A Zebra mare of the Propoli tribe, one of the factions still under the control of the Zebra remnant. Xanthe originally lived in a pre-war missile silo until being conscripted as a technician into the remnant forces operating in the Hoofington area. Timid and extremely superstitious, she was exiled from the remnant after Blackjack 'cursed' her by showing her mercy in a confrontation. With nowhere safe for her she left for the town of Meatlocker where she once again met Blackjack and reluctantly helped her through Hightower. Minor Characters Stable 99 Daisy Part of Stable 99 Security, Daisy is somewhat of a bully. Marmalade Marmalade follows Daisy, but is shy and doesn't actually dislike anypony. Midnight Blackjack's crush before she left Stable 99. Gin Rummy Blackjack's mother. She ran the stable security force. Rivets The head of the maintenance department. Duct Tape Mother of Scotch Tape. Worked as a mechanic. U-21 (current) A previously "retired" male unicorn breeder who was sent into the Wasteland by the Overmare. U-21 (previous) An earlier 'retired' male unicorn, who was in a relationship with P-21 while he was still designated P-16 Burner Boys Candlewick A cigar-smoking buck so badly burned he looks like a ghoul; uses his flamer to face his own fear of fire. Blackjack met him in an industrial complex east of the river as she fled the Harbingers. Chapel Charity A filly, Charity runs a store in Chapel. She bargains like a professional, and remembers debts. Priest Priest runs the church in Chapel. A bridge to the Core is in Chapel, guarded by laser turrets. Often, ponies will cross this bridge as a form of suicide. Priest calls these ponies pilgrims, first attempting to dissuade each of them, and then sending them off if he cannot. Sekashi An ex-Remnant Zebra mare who was enslaved in the Brimstone's Fall mines. After nearly being assassinated by Lancer, she moved the Chapel where she happily provides Blackjack with Zebra lore, potions and 'funny' (macabre) stories. Majina A zebra filly and Sekashi's daughter. Crusaders Boing Boing is a Crusader Blackjack met near the beginning of her journey and encountered her again whilst being pursued by the Harbingers. Scoodle A Crusader, a group of foals trying to survive in the Wasteland, Scoodle finds Blackjack and P-21 after they leave Stable 99 and attempts to help them. Halfhearts Gang Busted Heart A nihilistic green-coated yellow-maned earth pony sniper buck Blackjack met in an industrial complex east of the river as she fled the Harbingers. Storm Front An ex-Enclave Intelligence officer from the city of Thunderhead who turned Dashite when his wife went missing on the surface. After finding she had turned into a Raider and putting her down, he joined the Halfhearts to stave off suicide. He was present at the Society's Grand Galloping Gala and provided Blackjack with an overview of the G.P.E.'s politics. Highlanders Bluebelle Rough and tumblin' sky-blue earth pony Blackjack met in an industrial complex east of the river as she fled the Harbingers; cutie mark is three tiny blue flowers. Baby Blue Bluebelle's younger sister. The official nemesis of Scotch Tape. Flash Fillies Dazzle A beam-rifle toting lavender unicorn met by Blackjack in an industrial complex east of the river as she fled the Harbingers. Diamond Flash Leader of the all-mare Flash filly gang. Was dropped on by a floor. Reapers Big Daddy The undisputed leader of the Reapers and founder of the group. Brutus Big Daddy Reaper's second in command. Set to takeover when Big Daddy dies. Cuffs, Mallet, and Smokey Three Reapers that were sent to bring Blackjack to the Hoofington Dome to meet Big Daddy. Steel Rangers Crunchy Carrots The elder of the Hoofington Contingent of Steel Rangers. Crunchy Carrots is the founder of Hoofington's contingent of Rangers and has been an elder for at least twenty years. Stronghoof Star Paladin Sugar Apple Bombs Stronghoof is part of the Hoofington Rangers and is one of two Star Paladin's of the contingent. He is a particularly honorable and stalwart ranger and uses unique hoof to hoof fighting style. Knight Crumpets Crumpets is a steel ranger who notably uses dual shotguns in her battle-saddle. Her views on the Rangers are more in line with SteelHooves' own: that they should be protecting ponies with their guns. Traders Bottlecap Bottlecap runs Megamart, a sort of haven for merchants who want to sell and buy. She believes that trade will save the Wasteland. Caprice Caprice runs Stable 89 (better known as Stable 69) as a place for ponies to... be themselves. Usury She runs the slave trading hub known as Paradise. Zodiac Clan Aries & Aquarius Zodiac A duo who were sent to capture Blackjack and her PipBuck, the former a power armor wielding mare and the second a colt infiltrator. Both failed and were left alive by Blackjack. Dr. Zodiac/Silver Stripe A pre-war zony (zebra-unicorn) scientist who survived the apocalypse as a cyborg. Her body was severely damaged, forcing her to place her body in stasis. Gemini (Gem & Mini) Zodiac Twin unicorn mares (Gem & Mini) working as bounty hunters. They have the ability to become intangible and ghostlike to walk through walls, but they can not take other objects with them. Leo Zodiac Used a group of bounty hunters to help capture Blackjack but was chased off by Rampage. He later met Morning Glory at the Collegiate and agreed to let her keep his unique Laser Rifle. Taurus Zodiac Taurus was a sniper and demolitions expert, carrying a modified rifle and a rocket launcher. He was partnered with Gemini. Capricorn & Pisces Zodiac A pair of sisters who were transmuted into Sea Ponies by Killing Joke. After miraculously reaching the ocean after traveling from the Everfree Forest, they were trapped by the Society and placed in a perverse 'Zoo' until Dr. Zodiac paid for their release and hired them for the clan's aquatic operations. Sagittarius Zodiac The operational leader of the Zodiacs, who originally conceived of capturing Blackjack's pipbuck for Dr. Zodiac. The Society King Awesome A unicorn who took over the remains of a gang originally created by the remaining nobility of Hoofington from the war. Removed many of the less-ethical practices of the group, downgraded slavery to "Serfdom" and reinstalled the concepts of nobility to the group. Prince Splendid The son of King Awesome and twin of Princess Grace. Is committed to aiding his father and expanding the Society's reach. Princess Grace The Daughter of King Awesome and twin of Prince Splendid. She is committed to improving the image and ethics of the society. Princess Charm The younger Daughter of King Awesome and younger sister of Prince Splendid and Princess Grace. Hoity Toity A pre-war Socialite Ghoul who survived with the original members of the Society during their retreat to Elysium. After the group become more raider-like over the centuries, he left for Meatlocker, before returning after the reformation lead by King Awesome. Thunderhead Enclave Dusk Glory's older, military oriented sister. Attempted to sever all contact with Glory following her betrayal, however still aided her after suffering severe injuries due to enervation exposure. Was later found participating in intelligence operations at Yellow River. Lightning Dancer Dusk's surprisingly laid-back marefriend and fellow soldier. Sky Striker A Councilor for Thunderhead with considerable political pull due to his efforts saving the city from a Dragon attack. He is the father of Dusk, Moon Shadow, Morning Glory, Lambent and Lucent, and the ex-husband of Dawn. Dawn Morning Glory's mother. Originally a wasteland native, she was brought to Thunderhead after falling in love with Sky Striker where the two had 5 daughters after marrying. She left Thunderhead as a Dashite after growing disillusioned about the Enclave's potential for helping the surface. Moon Shadow Glory's older, academically minded sister. With her mother exiled, herfather working for the Thunderhead Council, her elder sister working in the military and her younger sister joining the Volunteer Corps, Moon Shadow has reluctantly taken over the running of the family estate and caring for her younger twin sisters, while continuing to work at the local University. Lambent & Lucent Glory's twin, school-aged, younger sisters. Chicanery A local, renowned-yet-controversial film director operating out of Thunderhead (as he productions are too 'controversial' for the rest of the Enclave). Professor Morningstar Morning Glory's eccentric, science and surface-obsessed mentor. Was transmuted into an incredibly attractive mare by purposeful exposure to Killing Joke, after wishing he was "as sexy as he is smart". Neighvarro Enclave Twister The leader of a group originally assigned to monitoring Watcher's lair after he killed a soldier. After literally being hijacked by Blackjack and flown to Hoofington, she allied with the unicorn after landing in a Manticore nest and being pursued by the Thunderhead Enclave for breaching their no-fly zone. Later assigned to a joint task-force lead by Sky Striker with the rest of her team. Boomer An explosives expert assigned to Twister's team. Sunset A friendly, yet very loyal, soldier assigned to Twister's team. General Storm Chaser A loyal, yet very rational Enclave officer, given command of a fleet of Raptors tasked with assessing and containing the allegations of treason in Shadowbolt Tower. She is one of the few veteran Enclave generals to have reached her position by experience, rather than nepotism, and inspires great loyalty in her crew. Antagonists Reapers Sanguine A Canterlot ghoul, Sanguine hires others to hunt Blackjack down and take EC-1101 from her. Previous lead of Project Chimera. Deus Cyborg, invaded Stable 99 in search of EC-1101, which Blackjack took in order to lure him away. Employed by Sanguine and a product of Project Steel-Pony. Gorgon A pegasus/cockatrice hybrid, Gorgon controls ponies through fear of his gaze which can turn those who meet it to stone. Employed by Sanguine and sent to oversee the Brimstone Falls mine. A product of Project Chimera. Brass A pegasus/manticore hybrid, she controls a large herd of manticores and uses them to hunt Blackjack down. Employed by Sanguine. A product of Project Chimera. Fury A pony/phoenix hybrid who could cause massive explosions and regenerate with ease. Employed by Sanguine and first seen, helping him control the captured settlement, Chapel. A product of Project Chimera. Zebra Remnants Lancer A cold and calculated killer. Lancer is an expert sniper and extremely tough. He follows the Zebra Remnants loyally and obeys the commands of their leader Legate without question. Legate The Legate is the leader of the Remnants, who deems it his mission to find and kill the star-maiden. The Remnants believe Blackjack to be this infamous Star Maiden Enclave Operative Lighthooves Working independently from the Thunderhead Enclave to try and ensure their safety and prevent them being taken over by the other Enclave sub-factions. He operates with a small number of other operatives and is willing to perform numerous immoral actions to meet his goals. Captains Afterburner and Hoarfrost Two impulsive, childish, xenophobic, Neighvarro Enclave officers in command of two of the Raptors in Storm Chaser's Fleet. Both reached their positions through nepotism and being cronies of High-General Harbinger. Harbingers Dawn A wasteland born pegasus, Dawn was originally a wasteland wanderer, journeying across the hoof with a group of friends, in hopes of fixing Hoofington's problems. She later became the Harbingers leader, upon her return to Equestria's surface, after defecting from the Enclave. Steel Rain Steel Rain is one of two star paladin's of the Hoofington Rangers and is notably more hostile to outsiders than Stronghoof. He joined the Harbingers along with sixty or seventy surviving Steel Rangers and has been aiding them in coordinating their attacks and strategies against Blackjack. The Hoofington Core The Tokomare A mysterious entity that is suspected to be somehow malevolent. Cognitum A mysterious entity that is held in high regard by the Harbingers. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Category:Lists